Ever Fallen In Love
by youre not you
Summary: *one-shot* Harry has feelings for a certain blonde Slytherin. How does he end up letting him know? *slash* H/D


Title: Ever Fallen In Love  
Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling. I don't know her. This had very, very mild slash. Don't read if you don't like it. Oh and I don't have any affiliation to the Buzzcocks. I just this the song _Ever Fallen in Love? _is perfect for some reason (but the Anti-Flag cover is better...).  
Summary: *one-shot* Harry has feelings for a certain blonde Slytherin. How does he end up letting him know? *slash* H/D

It was set. Harry asked his kind hearted headmaster if he could publicly humiliate... er- let a fellow classmate know how he felt about them at the up coming Yule ball. It wasn't to be as extravagant as the one of his 4th year. No, this year, it was only open to 7th years. A way to bond before the separation caused by graduating in a mere 7 months.

x x x x x x x x x x

Well, tonight was the night. He had dress robes made of a green silk like material. They were the exact same color as his emerald green eyes. He even managed to get his ebony hair tamed with excessive amounts of hair wax, gelatin and hairspray. But thanks to a charm he found, it would move as though there was nothing in it.

x x x x x x x x x x

It was an hour into the ball. Harry's palms were sweating, his heart acting like it was going 100 kilometers an hour. He was thinking that he wouldn't get the message. He had a plan though. He knew he was attending with a member of his own house. Not even a girl he liked. No, he was with her because of his father. But Harry was flying solo. His heart was taken. But... he was being called onto the stage, hearing Dumbledore announce to his fellow seventh years that none other than the "great" Harry Potter was going to sing a number. He didn't mention that it was a Muggle love song.

He stepped on stage, with a magical microphone in his hand, enabling him to walk around as he wished. The band started playing. It was show time.

_ You spurn my natural emotions  
You make me feel like dirt  
And I'm hurt  
And if I start a commotion  
I run the risk of losing you  
And that's worse_

He was frozen to the stage. Harry knew he should be walking around, moving. He slowly started, descending onto the floor of the Great Hall.

_ Ever fallen in love with someone  
Ever fallen in love  
In love with someone  
Ever fallen in love  
In love with someone  
You shouldn't've fallen in love with_

Harry slowly walked through the crowd of dancers, receiving pat's on the back and words of encouragement. He was getting comfortable...

_ I can't see much of a future  
Unless we find out what's to blame  
What a shame  
And we won't be together much longer  
Unless we realize that we are the same  
  
Ever fallen in love with someone  
Ever fallen in love  
In love with someone  
Ever fallen in love  
In love with someone  
You shouldn't've fallen in love with_

He had a feeling his friends, acquaintances, enemies and teachers knew he was singing this song for personal reasons. Harry was crying. Crying tears of joy, or hurt, for what would soon happen.

_ You disturb my natural emotions  
You make me feel like dirt  
And I'm hurt  
And if I start a commotion  
I'll only end up losing you  
And that's worse_

Harry wound his way to the teachers table, getting a small smile from the most unlikely source, Snape. For whatever reason, it made Harry even more scared about what was to come.

_ Ever fallen in love with someone  
Ever fallen in love  
In love with someone  
Ever fallen in love  
In love with someone  
You shouldn't've fallen in love with_

He started making his way towards the boy who somehow captured his heart. He felt like he was going to vomit. He was so scared, so nervous, yet so sure he would finish his plan, no matter what happened.

_ Ever fallen in love with someone  
Ever fallen in love  
In love with someone   
Ever fallen in love  
In love with someone  
You shouldn't've fallen in love with  
Fallen in love with   
Ever fallen in love with someone  
You shouldn't've fallen in love with_

Harry was standing in front of the boy. As he said the last line, he cupped the boy's cheek with his hand and kissed Draco Malfoy, with the school watching, mystified.

-fin-


End file.
